


No fairytale

by smaragdbird



Series: Feral [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Angel to leave the mansion even though he doesn't feel ready to brave the world yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	No fairytale

“I don’t want to leave.” Warren said quietly as soon as the door was opened and someone stepped inside. He knew who it was.

“We talked about this.”

“I know. I still don’t want to leave.” Warren exhaled: “I feel save here. Does that count for nothing?”

“You could learn to feel save elsewhere.”

“Sure,” Warren laughed self-depravingly: “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve got issues.”

“That’s another reason to leave. It’s in your own best interest.”

“Or on yours?” Warren asked sharply.

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Why not? If I leave I wouldn’t see you in years.”

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?” Warren laughed hollowly: “You know, I always loved fairytales but I always saw myself as the princess and not as the knight. I liked the idea that there was someone out there who would fight for me and protect me.”

“Real life isn’t like fairytales.”

“Have you read an actual fairytale?”

“Not that I remember.”

“Real fairytales are pretty dark actually. In that regard they’re very much like real life.”

“You can’t stay because of me.” Was their conversation brought back to its initial topic.

“But I love you. And even though I know you don’t love me,” Warren’s voice broke: “you could at least respect my decisions.”

He heard how the door was closed and his visitor crossed the room. The bed dipped slightly when they sat down.

“I never said I didn’t love you, I just wasn’t sure whether you loved me or only an image.”

“I know the difference between you and a fairytale prince.”

“I know that now.” Warren shook his head:

“I don’t believe you. You’re just saying these things to get me to leave.”

A heavy hand touched his shoulder, calloused fingertips caressed his neck. Warren shivered; he had imagined this so often and yet it felt wrong.

“Can’t I do both?”

“So you love me but you won’t miss me?” Lips had replaced the fingertips and Warren could feel the hint of teeth against the soft skin of throat and a strong arm was wrapped around his waist.

“I will miss you.” Warren leaned his head back until it rested against a shoulder.

“What if after this I don’t love anymore?” Warren asked quietly.

“Then there’s nothing holding you back.”

“What if you’re breaking my heart to make me leave?” The other hand, the one that wasn’t wrapped around his waist, had settled on his thigh, sparking a sudden lust inside him.

“Do you want me enough to risk that?” The hand slipped between his thighs and Warren’s eyes fluttered close.

“You’re not fighting fair.”

“This is not a fairytale.” He was reminded again. The hand that had until now been wrapped around his waist, slipped under his shirt and rested against his bare skin.

“The original version of Sleeping Beauty had the prince raping her and after she gave birth, still asleep, her baby sucked the splinter out of her finger that poisoned her and kept her asleep.” Warren said breathlessly.

“I won’t do anything against your consent.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Warren gasped when the hand between his thighs moved upwards and finally brushed against his crotch.

“Nothing.” Warren breathed heavily. The lips nipped at his jaw, brushed against his cheek but he turned his head away.

“I want you,” Warren said openly, honestly: “but please don’t kiss me. I want to save my first kiss for someone who wants me to stay and not for someone who wants to leave.”

“Fair enough,” The lips brushed against his ear and whispered: “Lose your clothes.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Warren was fast asleep, sated, sore and exhausted but Logan couldn’t sleep. He lay on his side behind Warren and traced his spine with his fingertips. Warren’s wings rested neatly folded against his back. Sometimes he ran his hand over them, too but Warren didn’t even stir.

Logan agreed with Ororo, Warren needed to leave the mansion. He was stronger than hiding behind old insecurities. He had, however, not slept with Warren because he wanted him gone. He had slept with him because he knew this way he would stay in Warren’s thought. Neither of them knew if Warren would still love him when he came back but one never forgot their first time.

Logan stood up from the bed, walked around it and kneeled down so that he was face to face with the sleeping Warren. Carefully he pushed at Warren’s shoulder until he lay on his side instead of his stomach. Hesitating for a moment, Logan leaned closer and touched his lips to Warren’s. They felt soft and pliant underneath his and even though Logan knew he shouldn’t do this, he coaxed Warren’s unresisting mouth open and pushed his tongue inside. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to know what Warren tasted like.

Underneath him Warren stirred and Logan was about to pull back when a hand came up to his neck and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss, pushed deep into Warren’s mouth but kept him close with a hand on the back of his head. He could feel Warren submitting to him, could feel his instincts calling out to him that Warren would give whatever Logan wanted from him but Logan pulled away forcibly. He could hear the confused and sleepy sound Warren made but he didn’t turn around, didn’t look back before he left.

This wasn’t a fairytale.

 


End file.
